Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Beautiful.Ambitions
Summary: It's December in the Fire Nation, with a newly ended war and rebirth is on the mind, the joyous festivities are just what the world needs to get back on its feet. Ember(OC) and Zuko are already excited for the Holidays, just as everyone else wondered what the Fire Lord got his flame and definitely what she has gotten him. T just in case. Based on my ZukoXOC fanfiction SexyBack
1. Chapter 1:White Christmas Beginnings

"Yipee!" Sokka cheered loudly as we walked down the path. He jumped up and down through the scattered white streets ridden with fallen snow in his Watertribe robes that looked warmer than a Firebender's touch. White specks covered his dark brown hair that was pulled into a small ponytail and they melted into his tan skin.

"Christmas is here!" He shouted causing the vendors from the shops to stare at him. We were in the marketplace in the Fire Nation's Palace city. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's excitement, but I couldn't help but let out a giggle. It was the typical Sokka. He was one of the happiest people I had ever met. I didn't blame him for being excited. This time of year was my favorite, the presents, the cheer, the lights.

This year was particularly special. The war had ended only months ago. Everyone was resettling into their homes and into new lives. Celebration was what everyone needed, giving gifts, spending time with family, enjoying their traditions.

"Sokka," Katara, his sister, grumbled. She had the same dark skin and hair Sokka did. Her locks were pulled back into a single braid. She was a Waterbender and the last in her tribe. Lately she had been unpleasant to be around, "Christmas is twenty four days away! December _just_ started." Clearly Sokka didn't care as he stuck out his tongue eating snowflakes. Today was the first day of December but the cold had started in November. The frigid air bit at my pale cheeks causing them to redden.

I tightened my grip on my cloak as I stared at him enjoy the atmosphere. Pushing a lock of my long, black hair behind my ear I looked over at Toph, Katara, Sokka, as we took a stroll.

Toph, a young Earthbender with jet black hair and pale skin, smiled as she heard the aggravation in Katara's voice. The Earthbender was blind, but used her Earthbending to see. She used the vibrations in the Earth through her feet.

"Yeah, but now Sokka needs to think of presents to get his special friend," Toph nudged him with her elbow in her green coat, causing him to turn bright red, producing another laugh from my lips. Since Suki, Sokka's ex, went back to Kyoshi Island, Sokka had found a new interest, however, he wouldn't tell anyone who it was. "Oh don't laugh Ember. You have to think of what to give your boyfriend, The Fire Lord." It was my turn to become red, as if they hadn't been already from the cold.

Earlier this year I had been kidnapped by Zuko, the Prince of the Fire Nation and his Uncle and taken on quite the adventure to find the Avatar, Aang. At first it had been to capture and kill Aang, but then over time, the Prince decided he would help the Avatar defeat his father, Fire Lord Ozai. The Prince and I had gone through many emotional times including loathing, tough decisions, and romance. He and I had officially confronted our feelings toward each other after the war. Now, I was currently being courted by the Fire Lord Zuko.

"I already have his present." I said quietly hoping they wouldn't question further. But of course Sokka jumped in front of me causing everyone to stop walking. I stared into his blue eyes seeing my own gold ones within.

"What did you get him?" He asked curiously.

"It's a secret. I know you guys. Sokka will tell him, Toph will tell everyone in town, and Katara will tell Aang who will tell all four nations. I'm keeping this to myself. Only Iroh knows." I said firmly. General Iroh was Zuko's uncle. He was the first son in the line for the Fire Nation throne, but when his son Lu Ten died in the war, Zuko's father took the role after a mysterious meeting. General Iroh was shunned by the Fire Nation. He and I had grown close over the adventure as well sharing our mutual enjoyment for tea and it helped that he had been good friends with my father.

Sokka made his bottom lip quiver. I couldn't help but smile. "Fine, Sokka I'll tell you if you tell me who that girl is you fancy." His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Well I'm sure whatever it is he'll like it," he said waggling his eyebrows, trying to change the subject. "Since you already have your present for Zuko, you should help me buy a few presents."

"What? Ember gets to know who?" Toph complained and punched Sokka in the arm. He cried out in pain and rubbed the area she punched.

"No!" He denied immediately. "She's a girl, so she knows what girls like!"

I laughed more, "Thank you for noticing I'm a girl. But Sokka, we're _all_ girls." He shrugged.

"Yeah but Katara still needs to buy Aang's present and my birthday present!" he jabbed his finger against her shoulder. She gave him a look. "And Toph, well, I just don't think she'd care." Toph didn't deny it.

"Fine, I'll help you but not today. I have to meet Zuko at the Palace. He told me he needed to talk with me about something." Again Sokka wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the sundial on one of the vender's wooden stands.

Midday, I was late.

"He's going to kill me." I said quickly. "I have to go guys!" They all nodded and I rushed back up the path towards the palace. People stared at me and I knew exactly what they were thinking, there goes the Fire Lord's absentminded girl, and she was making a fool of herself.

I arrived at the palace half an hour later and was greeted by Zuko's advisor, Ikem. He tapped is foot when he noticed me rush in. I knew he felt the same as the rest of the people in the Fire Nation. I was irresponsible and would never be the Fire Lady type. But everyone stayed quiet knowing that if they spoke against the Fire Lord's wishes, they would feel his wrath.

"You're late." He noted harshly. "You're lucky his meeting is still in." I nodded my head. He handed me a pin as I pulled my hair up into a tight bun and taking off my cloak I gave it to him. Making a disgusted face, he held it in the tips of his fingers not wanting to touch it further. "Why is it _wet_?"

"It's snowing Ikem! It's December and the most beautiful time of year." I sounded like Sokka now. "Come on, even a hard headed person like yourself has to love this time of year." He let out smirk, but cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Now is a time for rebuild. I don't know if you've noticed Miss Ember, but a war that lasted over one hundred years just ended." His voice was abrasive as he spoke.

The doors from the meeting hall opened and the Fire Lord himself walked through them. Zuko was a tall, well built Firebender. He had thick brown hair that was currently pulled into his Royal pin with the Fire Nation emblem. His eyes were golden and flashed like coins against his pale skin. However, on his left eye was a large scar. His father had given it to him in an Agni Kai after Zuko spoke out of turn in a war meeting. He bore it as a reminder of his past when his honor had been taken from him. Now however, he regained his honor through himself, and was the Fire Lord the Fire Nation needed.

He seemed exhausted, as if the meeting had gone badly. But when he looked up and saw me, a smile spread across his face. "Ember," he walked toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry I was so late. These meetings seem to get harder each time." I folded my arms around his neck. His forehead touched mine causing warmth to fill me.

"I was late too," I admitted childishly. A chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head as if to say he wasn't really surprised. "I was with Sokka, Katara, and Toph. We were already shopping for presents." Zuko let me go and stepped back.

"That is actually why I asked you to meet me," he said and then a mischievous smile formed on his lips, "other than to see you of course." I couldn't help but grin back at his remark. Turning to Ikem, Zuko nodded, causing the advisor to step out of the room, leaving us alone. His attention fell back on me, "Christmas when I was young was very important to my mother," he started and I could see a flash of sadness in his eyes as he talked about his mother. She had gone missing back when he was a boy and no one knew where she was, except the former Fire Lord, Ozai. But of course, he wouldn't utter a word, to torture his son. "Every year our Christmas would start on the first day of December, and she would give us a present every day until Christmas." As if on cue, Ikem walked in with a small red box with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it. He handed it to the Fire Lord and left again. "Here's day one for you Ember." He passed me the box. "It's small, and not much, so don't get too excited." He said with a wink.

Placing the box on the table in the room, I pulled on the silk ribbon, causing the tight bow to fall apart. Lifting the lid off the box, I looked in to see a small maroon scrap. Looking confused, I took the scrap out. It was metal and the edges were jagged. It looked so familiar to me. On the flat surface words were carved that read, "You weren't the only one lucky to find something to escape." I let out a breath of air, realizing I hadn't been breathing, and looked up at the man staring at me.

"You kept this?" I asked disbelieving.

When Zuko had captured me, he brought me onto his ship as he searched for the Avatar. I had known where Aang and the gang were going. The first day on his ship he locked me in a cell with my leg chained to the wall, however, when I had looked around, I had found a small metal shard on the ground and used it to pick the lock and escape. The second time I was locked in the cell Zuko had grabbed the shard before I could hide it. Apparently, though, he had kept it since.

He shrugged, "It was in my pocket most of the time. When my ship blew up I still had it on me. I don't know why I kept it to be honest." A smile danced across his lips, "Now I guess I know now, it's the perfect gift for the first day. I placed the shard back into the box and walked over to him. Wrapping my arms around his heck, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much. I love it." I whispered against his robes and I could feel him lay his head against mine. "I can't believe you kept it all this time, and then to have it engraved." I pulled back and smiled up at him.

"You should tell me what you got me since you know I hate surprises," he said. My jaw dropped at his abruptness.

"I'm not telling you! I don't care if you don't like surprises, you're going to be surprised and you're going to like it." I jabbed my finger against his shoulder. "But," I said brightly, "I will give you a hint." He cocked an eyebrow. "Each day I will give you a clue as to what I got you."

"I'm listening."

"Today I'll give you a riddle," I smiled. "Ready? I bark but I have no mouth, I shed but I have no fur." Letting go of the Fire Lord, I stepped back and went to pick up the box. "You can think about that. I'm going home to decorate." As I passed him I kissed his cheek and he squeezed my hand. "See you tomorrow Fire Lord Zuko."

"Tomorrow, Ember," he said quietly, as if he were thinking hard about the riddle.


	2. Chapter 2:Last Christmas We Were in War

The glass tree fell to the ground causing an ear splitting crash to fill the air. I swore and looked over to see that the tree my aunt had lent me had fallen out of the box and broken. With the pieces strewn everywhere, I groaned and grabbed my broom to push them out of the door.

Sweeping the broken glass outside, I noticed that it was dusk. I had planned to decorate yesterday but once I got home from the palace I was exhausted and didn't want to bring out the boxes from storage.

However, I was determined to finish it today. I had gotten the boxes out and started with the outside hanging lanterns and setting up candles. Greenery hung from my door and red poinsettias were lined on either side of the pathway leading to the entrance. Inside was going to be just little decorations and some garland hanging around. I wanted it simple.

Once I was back inside I started to hang up the garland. Trying to hit the nail in the wall I missed and hit my finger. I cursed again.

"Want some help?" His amused voice said behind me. I heard a chuckle and turned around to see the Fire Lord standing in my foyer. He wore his street clothes and his hair down. In his hand was the most beautiful lantern I had ever seen. It was dark blue with white splatters painted across it and from what I could see. There were silhouettes of two figures in the snow. "Merry Christmas," He smiled as he held it up for me to get a better look. The white specks were the snow falling and there were yellow ones that were brushed into stars. Walking toward me he kissed my forehead and took the hammer from my hands. "You're going to kill someone with this." I laughed knowing it was probably true. "You take that and I will put some nails in the wall for you." He handed me the lantern and began to put nails into the wall for the garland to hang.

"Wow, the Fire Lord is doing hard labor?" Once he finished he hung the greenery up and straightened it. "Thank you." He smiled and nodded. "Why aren't you at the Palace?"

"Meetings ended early so I thought I would personally deliver your present for today."

"Wow, decorator and delivery man, you do it all don't you?" His smile turned to a frown and with a roll of his eyes he set the hammer on the counter. "Thank you. It's beautiful." I said and raised it up. Just barely, I could see the corner of his mouth twitch from the compliment. "I'll put it above the doorway so everyone can admire it." Reaching around him—letting my arm brush his waist—I grabbed the hammer and a nail and made my way back outside. He followed and I knew exactly why.

I was going to hurt myself.

Handing him the lantern, I rose up on my toes and placed the nail a few inches above the garland. Aiming the hammer at the nail I tapped down on it a few times allowing it to sink into the wall. I didn't want it too deep in because I wanted the lantern to hang. Turning back to him—trying to ignore the amazed look on his face at the fact there was no blood or cursing—I gave him the hammer in exchange for the lantern and hung it up.

Behind me I heard flames appear and using his bending, Zuko lit the wick that was inside the lantern causing a glow to fill the area.

"It's beautiful," I said again and stepped back slightly to admire its radiance. Zuko stepped forward so his chest was touching my back. He pressed the hammer into my hand.

"I should get back." He whispered. At this I whirled around and looked at him annoyed.

"But you just got here!" I complained, "And it's not like I've seen you much these last few days." He gave me a rigid stare. "Can't you just stay for dinner?" I stepped toward him, but he countered back.

"Ember, I'm the Fire Lord, I can't just disappear from my duties for a few hours every day. I have a job to do and sometimes that involves sacrificing time with you. You don't live in the Palace, so I can't see you every day, and I can't let you live in the Palace until we're… married." He stuttered nervously. I knew he wasn't ready for marriage and I was okay with that. We were young and I could wait. "We've just got to handle how it goes now until we get to that road." Now he stepped forward and kissed the corner of my mouth. Lingering there for a few seconds I could feel my mind urging me to sink into his chest and enjoy the moment while it lasted. But I couldn't. I was still too upset. Pulling back, the Fire Lord looked at me, with a small grin. "Now where's my clue."

"Oh," this caught me off guard as I hadn't actually thought about today's clue. Taking a minute to come up with something, I racked my brain for any idea. "I can be cut as deep as needed, but I will never bleed." Stepping back, I whispered "Goodnight Zuko." Then I returned into my house and shut the door on the thinking Fire Lord.


	3. Chapter 3:Deck the Halls not the Advisor

Another request for my presence at the Palace appeared in my mailbox the next morning. It was the third day in December and I was already running out of clues to give Zuko. I had no idea how to describe what it was I was giving him. I wasn't the best at riddles myself, so how would he understand what I was saying? I had to have another clue today and I couldn't think of a single one.

The first day, seemed to be simple to figure out, "I bark but I have no mouth, I shed but I have no fur." Yesterday was a little more confusing but I had to think of one on the spot, "I can be cut as deep as needed but I will never bleed." Poor Zuko, the riddle was terrible. I hoped he would be able to figure it out.

Today, what was I going to say to him today? I had to think about the object. Something to describe it, even if it was one word, I needed something to give him. It had to be simple enough that he could put it together with the other clues, but nothing to give the present away.

Looking over at the different things hanging in my house, I noticed a photo Zuko had given me of his mother and him. He had told me he didn't want to see it anymore because it angered him that he couldn't find his mother. Boy was he going to hate my present. In the photo that hung on my wall, they were sitting next to a pond in the garden in the Fire Nation Palace. I had been there many times and I thought it was the most beautiful spot in the Palace. Turtleducks floated with the lily pads and the flowers. In the photo they were but silhouettes just as the humans were.

That was it.

I had my next clue. It was simple, yet gave away just the amount I needed it to. Grabbing my cloak and hat, I locked my house and left towards the Palace.

I arrived early, and Ikem seemed surprised by this. He took my cloak and hat and handed me my usual pin. I had asked him about his holiday plans but he ignored my questions and stood like a statue waiting for the Fire Lord's arrival.

We waited for quite some time. I didn't really know what to say to Ikem without him rolling his eyes or scoffing.

"What is it you want for Christmas Ikem?" I asked trying to sound very interested. He looked over at me and of course, his eyes rolled. "I'm still doing my shopping and I haven't gotten anything for you yet."

"You don't need to get me anything." He said harshly. "I am fine with what I already have." He rubbed his fingers over his shiny rings. I could tell he thought he was better than me. Hell, he probably was, but that didn't mean he had to treat me that way.

"Ikem, whatever I did for you to treat me so badly, I'm sorry." I said. He seemed to ignore this as he looked at himself in the reflection of the blue bulb on his pinky ring. "I guess the essence of Ozai will be around here for a while." I hissed quietly. However, he still heard my remark and glared over at me.

"You know why I don't like you? You think you know everyone around you so well. Do you think you have me pegged? Bitter old assistant who just wants Fire Lord Ozai back, that's what you think isn't it? Trust me when I say Miss Ember, you will never understand what it's like seeing the Fire Lord come out of a stressful meeting angry. He always relaxes himself around you. Me? I get the brunt. This blood line is packed with rage filled men, including Fire Lord Zuko, so excuse me if I don't care what you think about me because I'm too busy trying to figure out the Fire Lord's next move." His eyes were like daggers cutting and lashing at each word as if I were just a rag doll.

"You know why I think I know everyone so well?" I growled back, "Because you're all thinking the same thing! She'll never be a Fire Lady. Zuko is insane for even relating with her." My gaze hardened as well, "You all think that I'm a peasant who isn't worthy for Royalty. Don't think I don't see it." He didn't deny it. Instead he just crossed his arms and leaned back as if to say he wasn't going to reveal his answer to me. "I don't think you're bitter or anything about your preferences for Fire Lord. I just think you hate me because I'm not Mai or any rich person from the Palace kingdom. I used to be that and I'm never going back." I saw a flash of emotion in his eyes but it was too quick for me to decipher what it was.

He was about to reply when the doors open and several men began to walk out. They wore gleaming robes and shining jewels. I could tell they were important people as they strode out with their heads high and their hands folded together. The last man to walk out was our very own Fire Lord. He was really angry today. I could see it on his face. He walked over and noticed the fuming faces we both had.

"What's going on?" he asked with a hiss in his voice. Turning to his advisor, Zuko gave Ikem a look. "Is everything okay?" Ikem nodded and stepped back.

"I'll go get Miss Ember's present," and with that he left the room as quickly as he could. I sighed and turned to the Fire Lord.

"You seem like you're having a rough day," I said and stepped closer to him. He shrugged but I knew the look he had. "Why don't you take the day off and we go to dinner?" I fluttered my eye lashes and smiled. However, the frown still remained on his face and I knew nothing I could say would change how he felt.

"I can't, I have another meeting after their lunch break," Zuko said pointing his finger in the direction the men had left. "I asked you to come because I don't think I'll be able to get away today." It was my turn to have the frown on my face and I nodded my head. Ikem walked in holding a large square package.

"Okay, then I'll let you go eat," I said and started to head toward the door when the Fire Lord grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. "Zuko, it's okay." He moved his lips to my ear and I could feel his breath. It sent shivers through me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Not until you get your present and I get my clue." He whispered. Turning toward Ikem, Zuko reached out and took the present from his advisor. "Here," he said handing it to me. It was lighter than it looked. Gently, I pulled the brown wrapping off of it to reveal a beautiful painting underneath.

Immediately I recognized what it was. In the center was a large grey and green mountain painted with many curves and strokes painted in black. A small tree stood at the top, but two others were painted in the foreground of the painting. Next to each tree were figures of a man and a woman reaching towards each other. She had long flowing black hair and his was half pulled into a ponytail. It was of Oma and Shu. Two lovers who were forbidden to be together because of their rival villages, they met up at the mountain because they would always find a way to each other.

"Why did you pick this?" I asked a bit surprised.

"You were always telling people you were from Omashu and you seemed to be so fascinated by the stories about the two lovers. I figured they had some importance to you." I could feel him suck in his breath next to my ear, "was I wrong?" I shook my head and this allowed him to relax.

"It's beautiful Zuko, and it means so much. Thank you." I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, really." Finally, a smirk danced across his lips. I kissed his jaw and then stepped back. "Turtleducks," I stated simply. His eyebrows furrowed as if he was confused about what I was talking about, "Your clue, Turtleducks."

"Turtleducks," he echoed. With one last kiss to his jaw, I wished him good luck in his meetings and left with my beautiful new artwork to hang somewhere in my house.


	4. Chapter 4:Winter Romance has Died

December in the Fire Nation was surprisingly colder than expected. For being known for its hot climate and high temperatures, it sure was chilly during the day with snow falling and water turning to ice. Not to mention nights where it freezes and the windows frost over.

So it was no surprise that when I woke up I was curled into three blankets and snuggled against the wall. I tried to nestle deeper into the warmth but now that I was conscious I could feel the bitterness slowly creep onto my nose and move through my body. Using my Firebending, I tried to warm the blankets, but the icy air was strong and I was already awake.

With a groan, I sat up and yawned. My arms rose above my head in a stretch, I then dropped them and my fingers hit something cold and thin. I looked over confused to see that lying on my bed next to me was a single red tulip. A smile slowly danced across my lips as I realized that this was my fourth day gift. Tulips had started my journey with Zuko when I had used a tulip infused shampoo on his ship and he seemed to always like the smell. He had given me a tulip when he asked to court me. It was our flower. Boy did that sound cheesy.

I needed to put the Tulip in water before it died. Sliding out of bed and grabbing the flower, I was stopped dead in my tracks as I looked down on the floor and saw another one. There was a line of them pointing towards my door. Quickly I dressed and started collecting each one. They led outside and down the road for quite a ways. I was confused as to where it led, but I didn't give up the trail.

The flower trail finally ended at the beach on the outskirts of the Palace City. The cold breeze from the ocean made the area even chillier. In my hands rested over three dozen tulips and I had trouble not letting them spill everywhere. Four slipped out and dropped to the ground but before I could pick them up a pale hand appeared from behind me and grabbed them. He raised them up to my face.

"Merry Christmas," he chuckled in my ear. I turned around and smirked. Once again he was in street clothes and his hair was down. The corner of his mouth was turned up slightly and he placed the flowers in my hands on top of the others. "I know they're not much." I rolled my eyes.

"Zuko, they're perfect." I brought the blossoms to my nose and took in the sweet aroma. "They bring back memories." He leaned forward lacing his fingers in my hair and kissed my forehead. For some reason at this, my cheeks turned bright red. I looked up at him before he fully pulled away. His warm breath covered my face, thawing out my frozen nose and cheeks. His fingers in my hair curled deeper as he pulled my head back to his lips. After this however, he pulled back and looked at me. This time his face wasn't decorated with his half smile. Now it was very serious.

"The rebels are increasing their threats," he stated. I didn't understand why he was telling me this. I knew the people who didn't believe in peace were angry about it, but could they really do anything serious. "They're talking about attacking people outside of the Palace." I still didn't know what this meant. "Ember, I'm going to put a guard outside your door." At this I shook my head.

"No way, I can take care of myself!" He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm serious! Zuko, I don't need your guards protecting me."

"Fine, whatever, Ember. Forget I said anything." He hissed. I knew he was angry now. "I'll walk you back home." He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back up the beach. I wondered why he had given up the argument so easily. If there was one thing Zuko and I did well together it was argue. "I probably won't be able to stop by tomorrow, so you'll have to come to the Palace again."

"More meetings," it wasn't a question but he actually shook his head. "Oh really, what do you have to do tomorrow?"

"I have one meeting and then a trip to an outer village to personally find out how people are handling the changes. I just need to find out what is going on myself, instead of staying locked up inside some council room listening to people try to convince me that what they want me to do is the right thing." Now I understood why he would look so angry and stressed when he came out of a meeting.

"I could go with you tomorrow? I planned to meet Sokka in the morning but I'm sure we'll be done by the time you leave." He shook his head.

"No, I need to do this on my own," his voice was hard. "But if you want to stop by any time after noon that would be great." As he said this we reached my house. "Here you are," the smile seemed to return to his face as he leaned against one of the walls. I was opening my door when he caught my arm. "Not so fast. Just because I was brooding doesn't mean you'll get off so easily with my clue." I laughed.

"Alright, your clue is left behind." Just as quickly as it appeared his smile vanished.

"Ember this isn't about tomorrow is it?" I shook my head and looked at the flowers in my hand avoiding his gaze. "You're mad that I won't take you?"

"No," I mumbled, "I just, I've realized that I can't travel the world with you like we did. You have to do things on your own now because it's your responsibility. And I understand that you can't bring me along. I just miss those times. That's all." I could hear myself begin to ramble on. He sighed.

"Things _are_ different." He stressed the "are" as if I didn't already understand. "But I'm the Fire Lord…" he began and I knew he was going to give me the same speech about his responsibilities as he had given me the other night. I shook my head.

"I know and you have rebels, governors and nations to worry about. Just let me know if you get any free time within those responsibilities." I stepped into my house and shut the door before he could say anything else. Leaning against the door, I heard him growl loudly with anger. With a sigh, I moved toward my kitchen to put the tulips in water. They meant something to both of us, as each flower had their own meaning. The red tulip in this case was Zuko declaring his love for me across the lands of the Fire Nation.


	5. Chapter 5:Not So Silent Night

I woke up the next morning to a hard knock on my door. Jolting awake, I figured it was Sokka ready for our shopping adventure. I promised him that today I'd help him find a gift for the girl he admired. Hopefully I could get him to spill who it was in the process.

"One moment," I said loudly and quickly got dressed in my clothes. After pulling on my cloak, I opened the door to see Sokka smiling in his parka with snow flecks already in his hair.

"Wow, you must be really important. You got yourself a body guard and everything." I looked at him confused then notice a red flash in the corner of my eye. Turning to see, I groaned. It was a Fire Nation guard at my door. I knew who he was too, as we had met many times in the Palace.

"Kartok!" I hissed. "He sent you, didn't he?" Kartok kept is face straight ahead with only a shrug. "Go back to the Palace!" I ordered. He shook his head and stayed exactly where he was. Sokka looked back and forth between us. "Kartok, you and I both know I can take care of myself." I was given another shrug.

"I have my orders from the Fire Lord himself not to leave these grounds." His voice was deep as he spoke with confidence. I knew Zuko put him here because he was one of the most trusted guards. "You know Miss Ember that I cannot disobey his orders." I growled and slammed the door to my house shut behind me. About to pull Sokka away from this nonsense, I stopped when Kartok looked over at me. "He wants to see you when you're done shopping." I glared.

"We'll see." I jeered and stormed away. We had talked about him not giving me a body guard. I told him I could handle it. And handle it I would.

Sokka and I had shopped most of the day. However, he still hadn't found anything for his secret girl. I begged him to tell me who she was so I could help him more. It wasn't easy shopping when you didn't know who it was for. But he refused. He didn't think that I could keep a secret. Me? He was one to talk. If there was one thing about Sokka that I knew, he loved to talk and when you started him, you couldn't stop him. He was definitely lovable, but he should not be told a secret.

I decided that I was going to the Palace like Zuko requested, but he and I were going to have a talk. No presents were going to be shared until I had a word with him.

"Tomorrow then," Sokka said as we reached the Palace. "I need to find this present Ember."

"I can't help you find this gift without knowing a little about the girl!" I sighed. "Come on Sokka you have to give me some little clue as to what she would like or what her personality is." He shook his head. "Then you're going to have a lot of trouble finding this present."

"Fine, I will tell you tomorrow. But you can't tell anyone! Not even Zuko!" I felt like I was back in school. Gossiping about who liked who, Sokka seemed to really be trying to keep this secret. I promised him I wouldn't and he seemed relieved by this.

Once we said our goodbyes, I walked inside to see Ikem standing there looking surprised. I knew why it was he had this face too.

"You're early!" he seemed panicked. Noticing him take a gulp, I watched as his eyes nervously darted to the door of the war room and then back to me. "Zuko said afternoon. He's still in his meeting." At this I couldn't help but wonder if something going on in that room he didn't want me to find out about. "Maybe it will be better if we wait in the Fire Lord Hall." He started to walk toward it when the doors to the council room opened and Mai walked out.

Mai was Zuko's ex. They had been childhood friends and when Zuko made a poor choice and joined his father's side in the war, he and Mai dated. It was a time when Zuko and I weren't on speaking terms exactly. They had broken up when Zuko decided to join the Avatar and teach him Firebending. And it may have also been because Zuko couldn't stop thinking about another certain Firebender.

I stared at Mai with her black bangs and long pigtails and her brown eyes that were daggers matching the ones she had on her hips. She walked out of the room quickly leaving myself and a very horrified Ikem.

Zuko followed after with a smile spread across his face. He looked over at Ikem, seeming confused as he noticed his advisor was frightened. Then his eyes flashed to me, and he noticed the angry look on my face.

"Ember," he said now sounding nervous himself. Walking toward me, and before I could pull away, he kissed my cheek. "Is everything okay? You're earlier than I expected you to be." Yeah, I bet he didn't expect me to see him with her. That was for sure.

"Apparently early enough," I hissed staring at him with blades.

"It's not what you're thinking," he stated quickly, "I was helping her." I rolled my eyes disbelieving. What kind of fool did he take me for? "Ember, honestly, her father, the former governor, lost his house after the war. I was trying set up plans for a new one to be rebuilt." He took my hand.

"If that's all it was…" I wasn't mad about that anymore. He had picked me hadn't he? But I was, however, still angry about the guard at my door.

"So everything's okay now?" he said with a smile on his face. I pulled away from him and crossed my arms, "apparently not."

"I had a nice chat today with Kartok outside my house." Ikem could sense the fight that was about to start and swiftly left the room. "It was funny because he said that you told him to keep guard outside. But I remember you telling me you weren't going to do that."

"I never said I wasn't going to put a guard outside of your house. I just said I wasn't going to fight with you about it anymore." He snapped back. "I don't think you understand the danger you could be in with those rebels running around making threats. Just this morning I was told if I didn't try to kick all the Earthbenders out of their homes my Palace would be burnt to the ground."

"I can take care of myself." I growled. "I don't need Kartok or any other guard for that matter outside my house basically saying to the rebels I'm defenseless." I sighed, "Why didn't you just believe me when I told you that I could handle myself?"

"Ember, I know more than anyone else that you can! But I don't want to take that chance! What if your guard is down? What if you're asleep when they decide to attack? I want someone there so that if that happens you'll still be safe! I can't keep you here in the Palace and protect you myself so I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you stay safe," now his voice was a snarl, "and you're just going to have to deal with him being there." At this I uncrossed my arms and rolled my hands into fists. "Kartok told me by the way, that you lied to me." I had no idea what he was talking about but now he was calling me a liar? "You told me you weren't having your nightmares anymore."

"I told you I wasn't having them as often." I snapped. When I was younger, I had witnessed my father being burned alive by Fire Nation soldiers because they believed he was withholding information on the Avatar. Since then, I've had nightmares about that day every night. It seemed that only on nights when I felt protected did they actually go away.

"He said you were screaming last night, begging." His voice had lost all anger and now it seemed to be aching. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have figured something out."

"Because I can handle them, Zuko, I've always been able to handle them." I knew he didn't believe it. Waking up in the middle of the night screaming and having tears run down your face wasn't handling anything.

"This is why I want someone to watch over you. I can't do it so I can only get the next best thing. Why do you think I chose Kartok? I trust him with my life and even more, I trust him with yours. Ember, can't you see I'm only doing this for you?" I shook my head.

"You're only making me seem weaker Zuko and sooner or later they're going to attack on the weak." I couldn't fight with him anymore. So instead of getting my present and giving him his clue, I stormed out of the Palace.

When I had gotten home I immediately went to take a nap. I was so exhausted from the shopping and the fighting that I just needed to relax. Knowing Kartok was still outside, I closed my windows and pulled the curtains so that I could get a little more privacy plus it made the room darker and better for my nap.

The creaking of my door was what jolted me awake from my deep sleep. A stupid creak that sent panic through my body that someone was in my house, I immediately got up and walked towards the door to my living room. It was already night and I was surprised to find that I had taken such a long nap. I wondered if Zuko was still at the village he planned to be even this late at night. But the dark atmosphere didn't stop me from seeing a shadow on the ground. I prepared myself to fight this intruder. They came closer and closer until they were right within hitting distance and I sent my blow to the stomach. He howled in pain and stammered back, slamming into another wall.

"Zuko!" I gasped and rushed to him. "What the hell are you doing in my house and sneaking around?" He coughed a few times and chuckled hoarsely down at me.

"Well you certainly know how to take care of yourself." I couldn't help myself from smiling. I sighed and helped him into my bedroom where I let him lie down from the pain. "I wanted to bring you your present before the day ended." He held up a box that was about as big as his hand. I shook my head.

"You could have just waited." He was now the one to disagree.

"Just open it." He snapped with a smirk on his face. So I did as I was told and I pulled out a large leather wrapped ring with string webbed in the middle. Hanging down from the ring, were three leather strings with red beads tied to the ends.

"What is this?" I said holding it up.

"It's a dream catcher." His voice was still hoarse. "It catches all the nightmares and allows the good dreams to flow through to your mind. Katara suggested it to me when we were all living in the Western Air Temple." Sitting up with a groan, he rested his hand on mine and his finger strummed the strings. "You're still having your nightmares and I decided it couldn't hurt to try this." I bent over and kissed his temple.

"This means so much," I whispered against his skin. All he wanted was for me to not suffer and be safe and I was acting like an idiot about it. "Thank you." He rested back down and smiled up at me.

"Merry Christmas," he muttered and I could tell he was getting tired, "my clue."

"I'll give you a short and simple one since you're in pain." He smiled, "Passed down." I whispered. Placing the dream catcher on the post of my bed, I snuggled into the Fire Lord's side and felt myself drift back to sleep knowing that tonight, I wasn't going to be cold.


End file.
